


We Walk The Plank With Our Eyes Wide Open.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: tfa_kink, Emperor Hux, First Time, Kylo Ren Kills Snoke, M/M, Podfic Available, Virgin Kylo Ren, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A seduction, a conquest, a <i>revolution</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Walk The Plank With Our Eyes Wide Open.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Eyes Wide Open by Gotye. Much thanks as always to #yuletide IRC chat for putting up with me while writing this in a night. This was written for [this kinkmeme prompt](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3467.html?thread=6943627) in ****[](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/profile)[tfa_kink](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/), although it fits more with the first part than the second, sorry:
>
>> Hux _really_ wasn't expecting Kylo Ren to present him with Snoke's severed head and a proclamation of undying love and fealty. If it takes an unstable Force warrior in his bed to get a throne, then he'll bloody well lie back and think of the Empire. At least until his reign is secure (of course, by then he's fallen madly in love with Kylo). 
>> 
>> \+ Hux genuinely thought Ren hated him, and it was mutual  
> \+ Kylo had a totally different interpretation of their dynamic. Hux's mind is so closed that he can't read him at all  
> \+ Basically communication fails, all over the place  
> +10000 subby Kylo assumes Hux will be a kinky master of domination. Blushy vanilla Hux is doing a lot of nsfw googling trying to get up to speed quickly without letting on. 

1.

Nothing has been heard from the planet for seven days. This would not in and of itself be unusual, but shuttles containing the Knights of Ren have been slowly trickling in over the last day. They have all landed, and still there has been nothing.

And then, a summons from the planet. General Hux's presence is required, along with the rest of the First Order high command and as much of a retinue as he would like.

"I don't like this," Captain Phasma says and Hux agrees with her. But over the next day, the high command of the First Order fleet gathers.

When they arrive at the citadel, it is to see Ren flanked by his Knights in battle formation behind him. Hux counts seven of them. Odd, he had thought there were eight. Ren and his Knights are all holding their helmets beneath their left arms; their right ones, Hux notices, are very close to their lightsabers.

"We have a proposition for you, General," Ren says. "Snoke is dead."

Hux clenches his fists. "How?"

"Immaterial," Ren says. "The issue of the First Order and its leadership is at hand. The Knights of Ren are an autonomous group, but we will ally with the First Order on one condition: that you take your place at its head as Emperor Palpatine's successor."

"And if we refuse?" Hux asks.

"Then the First Order will cease to be." Ren blinks slowly at the number of blasters suddenly pointed in his direction.

"Careful, Lord Ren, I don't appreciate threats."

"That was not a threat," Ren says. "We have foreseen this."

Goddamn sorcerers. "How did Snoke die?" Hux repeats.

Ren raises a skeptical eyebrow. "A lack of foresight, and several lightsaber wounds." He does not react, but the Knights behind him raise their arms and all the blaster bolts hover in midair before being deflected away. Ren looks to Phasma. "'Coup' is such a harsh word, Captain."

"But accurate," Hux says.

"Nevertheless, you have a week to give us your answer." He turns as if to go, then turns back. "And don't think of firing on the planet, General. That would go very poorly for you."

 

2.

Hux returns to his quarters to find Ren lying shirtless in his bed. Ren's body is long and firm. Hux has no doubt that Ren could make good of all of the promises such a bold move entails.

But to call it a surprise would be an understatement.

"Lord Ren," Hux greets him guardedly.

Ren's mouth creases into a broad grin. "Emperor Hux."

"That's premature," Hux says. Not by much, though. Ren must have been surveying the minds of the high command. They had only agreed to Ren's terms earlier this evening, after four days of deliberations. Hux settles himself down on a chair and looks pointedly at the other one. Ren's disappointment is palpable. "Not on the first date, Ren."

"I would hardly call this the first date," Ren says, but gets out of Hux's bed anyway. He sprawls down on the chair, legs spread, and he rests his arms in a way to draw Hux's attention to Ren's sharp hips.

"What would you call our first date, then?" Hux asks, curious. "Was it when you held a lightsaber to the First Order's collective heads and dictated terms?"

"No, that was me saving your life," Ren says. "Snoke's plans would have had you becoming merely a loose collection of atoms at the next battle. I could not allow that. You are not a _strategic loss_."

"Your knowledge of tactics begins and ends with swordplay." Still, Hux can't deny that feeling of warmth at Ren's words. He calls himself a fool for giving in to flattery.

Ren's shrug manages to accentuate his shoulders and biceps. He's probably doing that on purpose. Hux could just... kiss him. "I know what I have seen in my visions. I could not allow that to happen. Snoke and I had a disagreement of priorities and of values. You have given me no cause to betray you. I could not say the same of Snoke."

"You seem," Hux starts, and has no idea how to end it. More stable. Calmer. "More singular."

"Snoke's death lifted a weight from my mind," Ren says, and unlike most people who would say something like that, Hux rather thinks he's being literal. "I can see things much clearer now. I believe my grandfather may even appear to me now. I have defeated my master; I have completed my training. He cannot have any more reasons to deny me my birthright. I will also stand by an Emperor as his right-hand."

Ah, yes. That. "Lord Vader killed Emperor Palpatine," Hux points out. "I would not want to start our, ah, partnership by emulating that model."

"I can gain no power by killing you that I do not already have," Ren says frankly. "You have the Force sense of a bulkhead." He looks mildly abashed at Hux's expression. "It's good, it suits you. It makes you very hard to read. You have a strong mind and a strong will. You are not easily influenced by the Force. That used to frustrate Snoke to no end."

Hux rubs his fingers together. "And are you finished with your murdering spree? I noticed you seem to have lost a Knight."

"He was weak," Ren dismisses it with a wave. "I will recruit and train more Knights to fight for you. You won't have to go without."

That was not Hux's concern, not anywhere near it, but he can't deny a thrill at the thought of having such powerful beings fighting for _him_. In his name. "And how long should I wait before one of them kills you and puts someone else at the head of the First Order?"

Ren bursts out laughing. That was not the reaction Hux expected. He would have gone more with being choked to death. "If you knew them, my dear general-- well," he sits up straighter. "Don't be concerned. They are not politically-minded. They will fight for you because I order it. When I die, they will disperse and find their own way. I have already agreed to allow Anka to leave in two years to start her own academy." He runs his fingers through his hair and looks away. "We were loyal to Snoke because we had to be. It was the whole of our lives. They owe a life debt to me for killing Snoke, but I know better than to keep a Force sensitive to my side against their will. I would rather seduce a student to the dark side than use more blunt methods. It lasts longer. Consider your own failures with your stormtrooper indoctrination program."

Hux bristles. "One failure--"

"One dramatic failure, countless hidden failures." Ren says. "But once you add a lightsaber to the equation, General, things have a way of coming apart at the seams faster than you would like. Skywalker never saw my betrayal coming. Neither did Snoke."

"Yes, yes, you've betrayed two masters, and now you expect me to _trust_ you." The worst part of it, Hux is closer to trusting Ren now than he ever has been in the past. This must be more of Ren's sorcery.

Ren smirks. He prowls over to Hux. "Ah, but, you see, you are nothing like them."

"Right, I'm a bulkhead," Hux says, and then Ren is kissing him. Hux bites him. 

Ren pulls back, disappointed. "This is not our first date," he insists.

Hux rolls his eyes. "We have never had a date, Ren. Until now, I thought you loathed me."

"Well, yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Ren asks. "Hatred is the path of the dark side. I save it for only those I care about the most."

There is something very, very wrong with Ren. "I return the sentiment, Ren. You have been a thorn in my side at every turn."

"Is that not how you show affection?" Ren asks. He seems honestly bewildered. Not for the first time, Hux wonders what forces in the galaxy colluded to create Kylo Ren. This phenomenon surely did not occur naturally. Just one more thing to lay at Snoke's feet.

"No," Hux replies patiently.

Ren looks to be struggling with the concept. "So you do not... return my affections?"

"I had not considered it was a possibility!" Hux does not mean to shout, but, honestly, the look on Ren's face. You would think Hux had just told him that his lightsaber had exploded.

"Oh, I see." Ren stands. "How much time should I give you to think it over?" And then he smiles impishly. "I did give high command a full week. You have three days left."

Hux has to know. "And is this one of your terms?" If this is a requirement to save the First Order... Hux cannot deny that the idea of that as a _fantasy_ has some merit. As his reality, he suspects he would rather die.

Ren looks thoughtful. "No, I don't think so. I had merely assumed it would occur, now that Snoke isn't here to prevent it. But if it is not an inevitability, I still have the Force to sustain me. A warm bed is a perk, but I do not need it to survive. I've managed this long."

Does he mean... "Ren, are you a virgin?" Hux asks. He normally would never be so rude, but, well, it's probably a salient point right now. And if they do proceed with this, whatever it is, this partnership, then it will be highly relevant to how Hux decides to proceed. If Ren hasn't done this before, it _probably_ would not be best to grab him by his ridiculous hair, yank his head back, and paint his throat with bruises.

"I have been otherwise occupied," Ren replies. "Other priorities. The needs of the body are easily ignored. But I don't need to ignore them if I am my own master."

"You've, ah, pleased yourself?" Hux asks, and Ren shakes his head. Oh... oh dear. "Well, Ren, consider that an activity to keep yourself busy for the next three days." Hux is going to make him wait. Hux knows himself to be a cruel man at heart, but this isn't entirely cruelty. He isn't going to take Ren to bed if Ren knows _nothing_ of sexual pleasure. He has some limits.

 

3.

Hux keeps Ren waiting until after all the coronation nonsense is over with. It is a public holovid broadcast and their propaganda officers have it all in hand. Hux makes an address, warming to the challenge of spinning this defeat into a glorious victory. He even makes use of Ren's royal status, which he knows he's going to pay for later. But the value of a prince of Imperially-destroyed Alderaan standing with the First Order and becoming its Emperor's consort is not something Hux is going to throw away.

That Ren is the reason all of this is happening, well, Hux cannot deny that having Darth Vader's grandson dictate the course of action for a political entity that aligns itself as the Empire's successor state is probably something they should have seen coming. Ren probably thinks he's got a birthright to it. Setting some limits with Ren as to Ren's influence is going to be a struggle, but it's one Hux sees as taking up the rest of his life.

Ren is back in Hux's bed when Hux returns to his quarters. "For a virgin, you're very forward," Hux says.

"I was napping," Ren says. His hair is tousled, but he'd been masked all day, so perhaps it has been like that since he woke up this morning.

"Of course you were," Hux says. "Tell me you're wearing something."

Ren looks down, as if he has forgotten if he'd taken all of his clothes off and needs to check. Then he looks up and his smile should be banned in all civilized star systems. "I'd like to be wearing your semen."

Hux sputters. That's it. He's had enough of Kylo Ren and his impertinence and his whims and his _moods_ , he's going to show Ren some manners and-- "You're in my head, aren't you?"

Ren holds two fingers very close together. "A little bit."

Hux takes his uniform boots off with more force than strictly necessary. "A few rules, my lord. If you want something, you're going to ask for it, not drop it into my head and make me think it was my idea."

Ren nods. "That seems reasonable." He leans back on his forearms. It's a shameless display. "Any other orders for me to obey, sire?"

"No sex outside the bedroom." Hux has considered this one very heavily. If he gives Ren an inch, Ren is going to take three star destroyers. "In fact, don't ever refer to our bedroom activities outside of it when someone else is present. I won't have you undermining me."

"You think your subordinates knowing how well you _fuck_ me is going to make them respect you less?" Ren asks. Then he holds up a hand to forestall any protests. "Fine. I agree."

"And no visible marks," Hux finishes. "Again, as far as everyone should be concerned, this is a political alliance, not a sexual one."

Ren assesses him. "You want people to throw themselves and their eligible relatives at you, to try to tempt you from me."

"It's useful information for free, I'd be a fool to throw it away. They'd do it anyway, but if they think this is purely a marriage of convenience, they will be bolder."

"You're the politician," Ren shrugs. Hux has a rebuke on his tongue, that he is a military man first and foremost, but he supposes, having let them crown him Emperor, that he can't fight the label of politician. "Fine. Your terms are acceptable."

"Do you have any terms of your own?" Hux asks. Not that he suspects Ren needs any. This entire farce has been because Ren didn't like the status quo and decided to overthrow it. Spoiled brat. And here Hux is, giving him more of what he wants. Hux should apologize to the galaxy for encouraging Kylo Ren. He's only going to get worse if no one gives him the spanking he so richly deserves.

Hux looks askance at Ren, who blinks at him. Ah. Perhaps that thought was not Ren's influence. Well, Hux has some instincts of his own, after all.

"Stand up," Hux orders. "Let me see you."

Ren bounds out of bed and stretches, the show-off. His body is a weapon, toned and ready to kill whatever stands in his path. Ren's weapon of choice is the Force, but he can hold his own in a mundane fight as well. Hux closes the distance between them and smooths his hands down the sleek planes of Ren's back. He is all muscle and threat, accompanied by impish affectations. 

It would take no effort at all for Ren to kill him.

"Kiss me," Hux orders magnanimously. "Let's see what a virgin can learn in a night."

 

4.

Quite a lot, it turns out.

Ren is a fast learner, which Hux should have expected. Ren is a mind reader, after all. He has probably honed his skills on voyeurism. He may know more about sex than Hux does. But he has never participated in it himself, so there's something of a disconnect there. When Hux bites down hard on Ren's tempting nipples, Ren does not scream, but everything in the room falls over.

"I thought you were in control of yourself," Hux chides him, but he can't deny the thrill of it. All of this power, bending to him. It's heady. He could get used to this.

Hux's nightstand apologetically rights itself, and then Ren is returning the favor, mouthing down Hux's chest. His fingers dig in to Hux's hips, and there's a gentle brush of Ren's mind against his. "Do you like this?" Ren asks shyly.

"Ren, unless I tell you to stop, assume that I do." Hux leans back against the bed. "As you were."

It does good things for Hux's self-esteem to have Kylo Ren worshiping his body like it's the greatest temptation he's ever faced. Hux knows he's nothing compared to the seductive power of the dark side of the force, but at least Ren is putting up a good show of convincing Hux that he is.

"Power is power," Ren murmurs. "It's always a thrill," and Hux swats him. "I'm _trying_ to stay out of your head, you imbecile, but you're being loud," and Hux curses himself for finding Ren's grumpiness adorable. He's doomed, there's no hope left for him. Just toss his corpse into the nearest star or black hole. "Plus the physical contact," Ren says, taking his mouth off of Hux's abdomen where he's carefully biting a line of claiming marks into Hux's skin.

Hux grabs him by the hair and pulls hard. Ren shudders all over. Hux suspects Ren held on to his orgasm solely by the grace of the Force. "Try harder," Hux orders harshly. "Understood?"

"Yes, sire," Ren answers, his pupils blown. He swallows hard. "Anything you want, sire."

"Good." Hux gives Ren's hair another satisfying tug. "I'm glad we understand each other."

 

5.

Hux wakes to Ren kissing his shoulder. "Mm?"

"Nothing," Ren whispers. "Go back to sleep. Your empire will be here in the morning."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] We Walk The Plank With Our Eyes Wide Open.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622772) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels), [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles)




End file.
